User talk:Typhoonstorm95
Welcome Hi, welcome to EVE Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sarum Family page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Bureaucrat? It looks like you've been putting some effort into this wiki and doing some much needed cleanup. It doesn't look like any of the wikis admins have been active in quite some time. Would you be interested in assuming admin responsibilities for this wiki? You can find out more about what's involved here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AAdmin_FAQ. --semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I would be interested in becoming admin over this wiki.Typhoonstorm95 15:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! I have flagged your account with admin and Bureaucrat rights. that way, as the wiki grows you can add other admins to help. I will be hangoing out on the EvE wiki, so please don't hesitate to let me know if I can be of further assistance. --semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) Thank you.Typhoonstorm95 21:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Theme Changes First of all, I wanted to thank you for the great work you've been doing on this wiki. I noticed that you recently made some changes in the Theme Designer to make the wiki darker. The darker color worked against some of the design work that our Community Development team recently made to the main page: http://screencast.com/t/vG1UnHgjggm is an example of what I mean. The main page looked kind of broken, so I have reverted the change: http://screencast.com/t/vG1UnHgjggm. If you would like some more help working on the design of the wiki, feel free to contact Nic. Thanks. --semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I was experimenting with the design feature. Today, I was actually going to revert it back, so thanks for reverting it.Typhoonstorm95 21:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It's alright by me.Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 03:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #1 Hey mate. I recently edited the Procurer page, and you suggested that I register, I have done so, however cannot recieve the email to either of my email accounts, could you please accept my registration manually, my username is "Laura Agathon" It seems like you have been able to solve the problem by yourself. Why ask for my help? :)Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 03:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Eve Online Quiz Hi Typhoonstorm95, I wanted to let you know about a cool quiz we're making in conjunction with CCP Games to help promote EVE Online:Odyssey that we'd like to run on eve.wikia.com. Here's an example of a similar type trivia quiz-- http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Crysis_Quiz. They typically perform very well and help to drive a lot of traffic. We'd like to put the quiz up some time next week if you're okay with it. Please let me know thoughts or questions! Peter 20:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay with the quiz being put up on here. However, to inform you I will not be active next week and the early part of the week after due to studying for finals and other school related activities. Typhoonstorm95 (talk) 01:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there Typhoon! I just wanted to let you know the quiz is complete and up on the wiki. I'd love if you could spotlight somewhere on the mainpage or in a community message for awhile if possible too! Hope you like it. - http://eve.wikia.com/wiki/EVE_Exploration_Quiz :Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there Typhoonstorm95, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in EVE's History? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:21, April 19, 2014 (UTC)